bluewondrousfandomcom-20200214-history
Jérémie Aumerle/ Canon
Jérémie is a century old, french Shade that defected from the The Suit of Hearts in order to fight for the Goddess' Knights. It's his goal to reform the Knights to their former glory and finally defeat his former master, however it's uncertain if he has the patience to deal this merry band of young people. Physical Description Physical Appearance Human Form Jérémie was born with albinism, which caused him to be born with pure white hair and pale skin. When he was human, his eyes were a pale indigo color, but they turned red after he became a shade. His shade eyes took on a trait similar to a lizard eyes, with a narrow pupil that changes shape depending on the light. He also developed a mouthful of sharp, monstrous teeth after becoming a shade. He is quite small for his age, standing at only 5'4 and weighing barely anything due to his shade body. His small frame allows him to be very flexible, but he's not very physically strong unless he's using his powers. Shade Form Like most shades, his demon form is that of a tall creature made out of black, dripping blood with large, glowing-red eyes. His shade form takes on the silhouette of a beastly humanoid lizard. His head forms the shape of a reptilian snout lined with sharp jagged teeth with four horns forming off the back o his head. He has large clawed hands and feet with digitigrade legs. He also sports a long tail that is prehensile and capable of grabbing onto or hanging off of objects. It also makes for a good weapon, as it can grow longer or shorter as well, as well as form barbs along where his spine would be. Apparel Jérémie's clothing style has changed frequently over the years. Every decade he has completely overhauled his look to keep up with the times and fit in. Currently his outfit consists of a black and white pencil stripe, long sleeved shirt underneath a long button down, grey coat (borderline trench coat.) He wears black slacks with a burgundy belt and black converse sneakers. Lastly he wears a pair of brand-name, high fashion sunglasses to protect his eyes from the sun. Being alive for as long as he has, he fashion sense has changed a lot over the years. He has several outfits from previous time periods during the 20th century. Jérémie owns a white scarf that used to belong to Sarah Winter who gave it to him after fleeing the Knights. It's very sentimental to him and he wears it all the time regardless of temperature. (Sometimes he can be spotted snuggling his face into it.) Armor Jérémie has a custom made set of leather robes that he wore into battle when he was working for the Goddess Knights. It's a long chestnut-brown cloak with intricate gold designs in them. The cloak and and top are one piece of the outfit and has a black, heart shaped chest piece. He has leather wrist guards with heart shaped holes at the wrist so he can easily knick himself and access his blood powers. Special Abilities Jérémie is a Shade, so he has all the abilities that comes with being one. He can shape shift and survive most mortal wounds and all that. He has the unique ability of being able to turn his blood into a whip like weapon that he uses for fighting. He uses these whips to grab and toss enemies as well as be able to swing around on them. In order to actually access his weapons, he has to break the skin and start bleeding. Histroy SPOILER WARNING Life Before Death Jérémie was born in Marceille, France in 1881 to Edgar and Genevieve Aumerle. He lived there with his sister Amelia until the age of 12, when his father bought property in America and decided to move his family there. Thanks to their family being quite wealthy, they were able to have the Aumerle Estate constructed before their arrival. However, due to the project being delayed, the family ended up staying at an inn, where Jérémie would meet a young man named Virgil. Despite Jérémie's reluctance to move countries, he would end up befriending Virgil after he started helping him learn English. Years would go by and Jérémie would eventually get used to his life in a new country. He and Virgil remained very close most of his childhood. Jérémie would often get bullied for his appearance, such as being called 'Creepy Ghost Boy' but Virgil would always defend him. Entering his teen years he would start to develop a fondness for Virgil that went beyond childhood friendship. Virgil was a talented painter and considered Jeremie his muse, and painted him often. At some point, Jer's parents would end up becoming friends with many other rich families in the area, one of which had a daughter his age named Ophélie. His parents liked the idea of them potentially being together because of their shared French heritage, and while she was a beautiful young woman, Jer just didn't have any feelings for her in that way. However, he gave it a chance just to please his parents. However things took a turn as while Ophélie was growing closer to Jérémie, he was struggling with very real romantic feelings for Virgil. However he knew repercussions of being caught having relations with another man, thus he kept their relationship a secret, using Ophélie as a cover for him parents. It was around this time the painting sessions with Virgil became more intimate resulting in more 'lewd' paintings. Everything fell through when Ophélie found one of these paintings and accused Jeremie of cheating on her. A fight broke out, and in this argument, it was revealed he was cheating on her with a man. Ophélie was very hurt and offended by this news, and the fight got physical. It ended with Ophélie accidentally shoving Jérémie off the 3rd story balcony down to the hard pavement of their patio sidewalk. Jérémie's skull cracked open like an egg and he died there. Becoming a Shade Jérémie would 'wake up' in a dark void and able to move. He knew then and there he was dead and began to panic, until he was confronted by Vahit, a strange otherworldly man who claimed to take pity on Jérémie. He offered him a second chance at life in exchange for working for him. When Jer refused this offer, Vahit began to threaten him, telling him about how adultery is a sin and that his only other option is being sent to hell to suffer with the rest of the sinners. The thought of spending eternity suffering in hell shook Jérémie to his very core, and he begged to be spared. In the end he took Vahit's offer, and suddenly a crystal heart was shoved into his chest. The heart began to produce a thick, viscous black fluid that suffocated him and took over his body. He writhed on the floor as he was painfully turned into a Shade, his very soul being corrupted with dark magic. He would end up blacking out from this. When he awoke, he was on the grass of his patio, awake, seemingly alive, but alone. His body felt different and strange and he quickly noticed physical changes, like his teeth being sharper, and his eyes glowing red. He would wonder around his empty house for a bit before finding out that everyone had left, to attend his own funeral. Jérémie would only get a peek at the funeral, where he would see his own corpse and immediately vomit at the sight. Jérémie would later encounter Ophélie in his home alone, and quickly realize that she hadn't been honest about her involvement in his death, which deeply angered him. Vahit would take advantage of these emotions, convincing him to try out his new powers by getting revenge. In his anger Jérémie would use his powers to choked her to death. It would be later that Vahit would tell him his great plan to change the world for the better, if Jer was to continue doing as he was told. Jérémie ended up being a skilled assassin under Vahit for years. He would even be given elite status for his loyalty. Rebel Shade ate into his time working for Vahit, in the 1930's, Jérémie would begin to grow suspicious of his own leader and began to investigate him in secret. When he finally discovered the truth of Vahit's plan, he felt disgusted with himself for being a part of it for so long. Not long after, he would be sent on a mission with two other high ranking shades. It was there he made his decision. He attacked his own team members, killing them, and made a run for it. In his escape, he would meet Rosie Clayton, a prostitute who found Jérémie injured from his fight and tried to help him. Jérémie made up a lie that he was escaping from the mafia. Rosie tells him her pimp was part of the mafia the real one, but that she was thinking of running away. Jérémie promised her that he would help her escape and protect her. The next few years, Jérémie would spend getting a job as a reporter and eventually dating Rosie. He would use his reporter position to snoop on both the mafia, but also the criminal organization Vahit had started, known as The Suit of Hearts. Jérémie however never told Rosie what he was, which became a problem with the mafia and The Suit of Hearts began working together to target the couple. Fearing for Rosie's safety, Jérémie decided it was time he fake his own death and leave town. Rosie would hear the devastating news that Jérémie had 'died' in a drive-by shooting. However, after leaving his funeral early out of grief , she returned to the apartment the two shared to find it broken into and inside, Jérémie in the act of packing up his stuff. The two got into a blow up fight, where Jérémie's secret was revealed. Rosie ran off, calling Jérémie a monster. However, when she ran out into the street, she was gunned down from a vehicle of gangsters Jérémie failed to protect her from. Goddess Knights By the late 1980's, Jérémie had fallen into a deep depression. Spending his immortality on the run and alone had worn him down and he was ready to end it all. He went out to a cliff by the beach to 'commit suicide' despite knowing his attempts would be in vain. He simply felt like the attempt alone would perhaps make him feel better. However, this attempt was discovered by Sarah Winter, who found him just as he was jumping off. Sarah would run down and find Jer on the ground, still awake by profusely bleeding black blood. Sarah knew instantly he was a shade, which piqued Jer's curiosity. The two began discussing how Sarah knew about shades, and she revealed she was actually fighting them in a dimension known as The Fantasme. Upon hearing this, Jérémie jumped at the opportunity to take on his former master, and begged Sarah to let him join. Finding him trust worthy, she agreed. Jérémie would end up joining a group known as the Goddess Knights. It took some time for Jer to get used to the team and the Fantasme. He and Sarah had agreed to keep his identity as a Shade a secret from the others, to avoid stirring panic. Jérémie proved himself a loyal and hardworking member of the team. For the first time in a long time he felt like he was doing something important and for the good of the world. Mostly, he was satisfied the in idea of finally getting revenge on Vahit. However things would turn sour as members of the Knights would grow suspicious of him. At the suggestion of a shade disguised as a noblewoman, the second in command Theo would expose Jérémie by attacking him in front of the group. Shocked and appalled by his dishonesty and betrayal, the other Knights pressured Sarah into kicking Jérémie from the group. It wasn't until Jérémie proved his dedication to the team by forcing his way onto a ship and begging on his hands and knees for forgiveness that he was allowed back on the team. However, there was never the same level of kinship the Knights once had. Much of his time after this point was spent tirelessly trying to prove his loyalty to the other Knights. In the end, the Goddess Knights would fail. After losing many members to a particularly horrible battle, Sarah surrendered and went into hiding. However before she did she gifted Jérémie her scarf, and telling him she always respected him and the passion he had for the cause. The last mission he took as a Goddess Knight was when Faenamel was attacked by shades. Instead of helping defend the town, Naina insisted he take her son Markail somewhere safe. Jérémie would retreat with the child, with the knowledge that he was likely the only Goddess Knight left. Present Day 20 years after the defeat of the Goddess Knights, Jérémie was once again spending his days alone and in a deep depression. However no longer did he desired death, but instead hungered to see Vahit pay for his crimes. One night he has a seemingly prophetic dream about Sarah's The Goddess Blade being reactivated. Upon waking up, he could feel in his gut it had to be true, so then and there, and made plans to return to New Bridge. Upon arriving, he would meet Ibby Sarah's daughter, and come to find that SHE had in fact been the one to reactivated the swords, and her mother was no where to be found. And as if by fate, he would later encounter Marc, the elven boy he had rescued all those years ago and had left in the care of a few humans. Add on a third young adult named Selene, and suddenly Jérémie found himself caught up in what would become the new Goddess Knights. END OF SPOILERS Education & Employment Jérémie was home schooled all his life and mostly self educated himself with books. However since he has had to fake his own death and change his identity many times, he has gone through college a few times as well, with different majors. Shortly after his reincarnation he found himself with no money and worked on the railroad for a short time, but later moved on to more white-collar work. In the 30's he worked as a news paper reporter, in the 60's he returned to France for a short time and was art critic. In present day he has returned to being a reporter, but on a news website instead. Characterization & Personality Strengths Jérémie is almost eccentrically sophisticated, one would be apt call him 'an absolute dandy'. He prides himself in being charming, cultured, and polite. He care about his appearance and always being well dressed and clean. When he's in a good mood, his charismatic nature often helps him in social situations. He tends to be exceptionally loyal to a cause, which can be a good or bad thing, depending on the cause is. He's a passionate person and an excellent fighter. Weaknesses Jérémie often comes off to others as being a pretentious prude. He's known to be quite judgmental to anyone whom he deems 'below him' intelligence wise or culturally. He also tends to have quite the stubborn, grumpy old man attitude. This results often in him treating his teammates like children rather than trusting them. He also experiences quite a bit of guilt from his actions of the past, which often consumes him and sends him into a spiraling depression. Sometimes, it comes out as anger and his determination to fix the problem often leads him to being pushy and reckless. Likes & Dislikes He loves the simple things that remind him of his childhood. He enjoys antiques, classical music, french sweets, anything that reminds him of home. He loves to read, and keeps a massive collection of books he has amassed over the years. He is happiest in a large comfy chair, drinking coffee in front of the fire while reading a good book. He dislikes most modern things. He remains confused by modern technology and annoyed by current trends and culture. Frequently you can catch him grumbling about how "This generation is too loud and obnoxious." or how "Everything moves too fast these days." While he owns a cellphone (thanks to Selene) he never uses it. Morality He has always had a slightly skewed sense of justice. He's willing to kill if he believes it furthers a more righteous goal. He spend quite a lot of time as Vahit's personal assassin with no problem, that was until he realized the true nature of his plans. However even know, when fighting other shades, he doesn't hesitate to destroy their heart upon defeating them, which he knows full well permanently destroys their soul. It's his other teammates that convince him to spare the hearts in the end. Trauma Jérémie deals with depression stemming from the many bad experiences he's faced in his life. From the countless deaths, the lost loves, to every mistake he's ever made, they all eat away at him every day. As well, he deals with nightmares every time he sleeps, thanks to the dark magic the flows through him. Since he died from falling off a balcony, he has developed acrophobia, the fear of heights. Motivation For decades, Jérémie trusted the judgement of the man who saved him and gave him a second opportunity at life, unquestioningly following Vahit's orders and his philosophy on life. But his actions slowly ate away at his conscious, making him doubt Vahit and himself. When he learned the truth, he felt lied to, betrayed and sickened with his actions he'd spent so long believing where in the best interest for humanity. After rebelling, Jérémie sought new purpose, which he found in the Goddess Knights and their quest to defeat his former master, a goal he's become rather obsessed with. Speech & Mannerisms He tends to be very reserved and proper. It's rare to see him get visibly excited for something. Every move he makes feels methodical and calculated, always carrying himself gracefully, like a dancer. Jérémie has a very vague hint of a french accent left in his voice. He has an eloquent vocabulary and speaks calmly... until he gets scared or angry, in which cause his voice devolves into shrill whining. Trivia *Jérémie is a huge neat freak. He get's uneasy even around the littlest of dirt. He always has to make sure he and his home is clean and pristine. Cleaning is also one of the ways he releases anxiety. *Outside of reading, Jérémie is quite interested in music, specifically the piano and violin. He was took lessons for both instruments at a young age, and has practiced ever since. Decades of practice with the instruments has made him quite good at both of them. Gallery Official Art JerUndies.png|Underwear JerShirt.png|With out Jacket Jerswim.png|Swimwear JerArmor.png|Armor Jer 90s.png|90s Jer30s.png|30's Jer 60's.png|60s Jer80s.png|80s Jer1800s.png|1800s Jer1800sDead.png|1800 Dead Jershortsleeve.png|Short sleeve shirt Pooltime.png|Jeremie in the pool with Marc Jer&Virgil.png|Jeremie with his lover Virgil. JeremieMaple.png|A chibi Jeremie. MapleJer.png|A fantasy style chibi Jeremie JeremieSheet.png|A reference sheet Shapeshiftjer.png|Jer after being injured in battle. DemonLiz2.png|Jeremie's demon form meme.png|A meme sleepy.png|Jer in his pajamas Fan Art Jeremie - Blinded.jpg|by Irina Jer - Rad.jpg|by Radical Jerboy - Okra.png|by Okruh Boys - Serena.jpg|by Serena Shizue Kissuwu-Nams.png|by Nams Jer - Nams.png|By Nams Jer Dab - Psycho.png|by Psycho Cream Jeremie Uniform Neutral.png|by Amevello Blue Jeremie.png|By Amevello Blue Relationships Sarah Winter Sarah and Jérémie would meet in a rather unconventional manner, when Sarah what seemed like Jer's attempted suicide. However it was revealed from the resulting viscous black blood that poured from his wounds, that he was a shade. Instead of attacking him on sight, Sarah offered to talk to Jérémie, and the two had a long, but insightful conversation with each other. After their first encounter, Sarah realized that having a Shade on her side would prove useful, and offered Jer the opportunity to join the Goddess Knights. Finally given purpose in his life, Jérémie accepted and was promptly introduced to the wonders of the Fantasme. The two promiced to keep his identity as a shade a secret, and afterwards, he proved to be powerful addition to the team. Jérémie felt closer to Sarah than anyone else on the team, being her right hand man for missions, and overtime developed romantic feeling for her. However, Sarah had feelings for another, Theo Winter and the two would end up dating and after a few years, getting married and starting a family. Late into the war, things had gone south and more members were beginning to die in battle. When the pressure and grief became to much for Sarah to handle, she surrendered, which deeply upset Jérémie, who had just found a purpose in his life after all this time. The two had a final confrontation where he tried to talk her out it, but it was unsuccessful. Sarah left Jer the white scarf she wore all the time to remember her with, and then asked they part ways. Jérémie wouldn't see Sarah again for nearly 20 years. -- Jérémie and Sarah had a very close relationship for a long time. Sarah saw him as a crucial ally and a friend. Jer appreciated that she didn't judge him on appearances or that he was a shade, and that she was able to give him purpose that he didn't have before. He saw her as this amazing warrior and person and constantly put her on a pedestal, so when he realized his feelings for her wouldn't be reciprocated, he was heart broken and struggled to let his feelings go. Sarah on the other had, while aware of how much she meant to Jérémie, never realized just how obsessed he was with her. Ibby Winter Jérémie knew of the twins and Ibby from when they were first born and Sarah introduced him to them. However he wouldn't see them again until nearly 20 years later, when he would formally meet Ibby for the first time when he returned to New Bridge. Initially he believed that it was her mother who reactivated the Goddess blade, and was disappointed to find it was her daughter instead. Multiple times he tried to convince Ibby to put away the sword and not to get involved with the Fantasme portal, but she refused and eventually snuck inside with her friends, which lead to Jérémie having to save them when they got attacked by shades. The series of events that transpired directly after this winds up with the two stuck working together. Jérémie inevitably promises to train Ibby and the others to fight. -- Jérémie and Ibby have one of the more tenser dynamics out of the group, that stems generally from a lack of respect for the other. Jer constantly treats Ibby like a child and doesn't trust her with anything, where as Ibby often disregards his advice if it means doing something she finds tedious or boring. For the most part Jérémie sees Ibby simply the living embodiment of everything he's lost in the past, his love, his team, and the war. He tends to take this regret and anger out on her, which in turn leads Ibby to believe he hates her. Selene Russel Selene met Jérémie when he first arrived to New Bridge, purely by being at the right place at the right time. It when she was getting mugged by the demon possessed Emmett Espinosa that Jer showed up out of the blue to confront Emmett, and as a result, rescuing Selene. Selene was taken aback by Jérémie's other-worldly appearance, and immediately took interest. However, the two where only able to exchange a few words before Jérémie ran off after Emmett. She wouldn't see him again until he saw him snooping around outside of Ibby's house several times over the course of a few days. Finally she would see him again around the area they had their first encounter, and Selene would take this as an opportunity to confront him. However before she could do so, Emmett showed up again, looking to get back at Jer for the other day. The two had a fight as Selene watched from a hiding place, and she saw both of them using demonic powers against each other. Jérémie was set on fire by Emmetts powers, and appeared to burn away almost instantaneously, leaving behind a slightly scorched white scarf, and a strange stone heart clattering to the ground. When Emmett left, Selene ran over and took the scarf and heart with her. Still disturbed by the nights events, Selene tried to go to sleep with the heart in her room, which eventually reformed back into Jérémie. Upon this revaltion which woke Selene up, she demanded to know what was going on. Jérémie eventually caved and told her about the Fantasme and Ibby's sword. Selene demanded to be on board with whatever was going on, threatening to tell Jérémie's secret if not, and Jer begrudgingly allowed her to do so when them, Marc and Ibby formed a team. -- Out of the new team, Selene and Jérémie probably have the best relationship. They are both very intelligent and down to earth individuals who are able to agree on a lot of things. Selene took up interest in Jer as a 'scientific anomaly' and likes to prod and test Jer's powers and physiology, much to his distaste. Jérémie respects Selene as an intellectual, but is often bothered by her more care free and abrasive personality. Their relationship consists of a lot of snarking back and forth at each other. Marc Lee Jérémie knew of Marc when he was just a baby, and was the one responsible for rescuing him from his home village when it was attacked. Similar to Ibby, they never formally met until nearly 20 years later. They were introduced by Selene when the the 3 of them and Ibby encountered each other at the Fantasme Portal. Jérémie as able to instantly recognize Marc and nearly didn't believe it was really him. Jérémie was the one to reveal the truth about Marc's origins in the Fantasme and his elven heritage. After hearing this, he asked if Jer would help him learn more about his family's past. Jérémie warn him it wouldn't be pretty, but accepted anyway, and Marc would join Jer and the others on their travels to the Fantasme. -- Jérémie and Marc have the most distant of relationships, as the two never seem to have a one on one conversation with each other, outside of the occasion where Jer would talk about the past. Yet when Marc discovered his dream powers, he was able to enter Jer's dreamscape and have a much more personal conversation there. Despite them not talking much in person, Marc likely knows more about Jérémie's struggles and psyche than anyone in the group. Even Jer underestmates how much he has learned from dream travel. Emmett Espinosa Jérémie met Emmett for the first time shortly after arriving to New Bridge and seeing him use clearly demonic powers to mug a random stranger (who would later be revealed to be Selene), but more importantly, he sensed the presence of the demon possessing him to being Malice, Vahit's second in command. At first he didn't believe it, 'cause why would such a powerful demon be possessing a random delinquent teen, but he'd be proven right when Emmett would confront him again to 'get back at him' and become fully possessed by Malice to fight him. From this point on, Emmett would become a reoccurring pain in Jérémie's ass, with him constantly going after him and the new Goddess Knights to try and prove some sort of point. Act 2 Spoilers In act 2, Malice's possession of Emmett would be suppressed by Marc's dream powers, allowing for the teen to think for himself for once. This act, plus a confrontation where the Knights would show him mercy caused him to have a change of heart and leave Vahit. Emmett was eventually accepted into the Goddess Knights, but Jérémie still struggled to trust him. End of Spoilers Emmett seems to have this unspoken rivalry with Jérémie, however he finds Emmett to be an annoying child that likes to get in the way. Theo Winter When Jérémie first joined the Knights, Theo was suspicious of him from the start, but didn't wish to speak up unless he had proof to justify his feeling. There were things about him that seemed off and he kept a closer eye on him than anyone else did. Not long after, Theo confronted Jérémie about his weird behaviors. Theo saw his eyes for the first time and realized he was a shade, and proceeded to attack him before Jer had time to explain. In the fight Theo managed to strike him down, putting a crack in his heart. Sarah was able to intervene before Jer was shattered and explained the situation to him. Feeling betrayed, but ultimately respecting Sarah's leadership, he agreed to give Jer one more chance. After reforming, Jer joined on another mission, but expressed not feeling quite right after the fight. When the team had an encounter with some monsters, Jer attempted to use his powers, but suddenly and uncharacteristically lost control over them due to the damage on his heart. His demon form went nuts, posing a huge danger for the team. Though no one was harmed the incident was all the evidence Theo needed to kick Jer from the group. This devastated Jer, but he understood the reasoning and left. However he couldn't stay away long, and soon came back, begging Sarah for his position back. He promised he'd prove his loyalty to the Knights and the Empire, and Sarah allowed him the chance to earn back his team's trust, much to Theo's dismay. Irritated by the situation, Theo later challenge Jer to a duel where Jeremie won. While Theo was reeling from the defeat, Jer took the opportunity to make him listen to his side of things, and even suggested that he could help teach the team how to fight shades. Even though he still didn't fully trust him, Theo eventually agreed to let Jer train him and the others on fighting against shades. -- Theo and Jer had a rocky relationship. Theo hated the idea of letting the very thing he worked to protect the empire from, suddenly be accepted as part of his team. It took a long time for him to believe Jeremie when he said he truely wanted to help. On the other hand, Jer saw Theo is a rival for Sarah's affection, and was extremely jealous of their relationship together. He also resented Theo for initially getting him kicked from the Knights and his complete and utter lack of respect for him. However he knew how much Theo meant to Sarah, and didn't try to sabotage their relationship, or cause her stress, so he avoided conflict with Theo as much as possible. After his death, Jer regretted that they didn't have a better relationship, and still wonders if he ever did earn Theo's trust. Vahit HISTORY After Jérémie died, Vahit was the first being he encountered in the afterlife. Vahit offered him a second chance at life by becoming one of his shades. Jérémie was hesitant at first but eventually allowed him. After becoming a shade, he Vahit would convince him to slaughter his ex girlfriend as revenge, an act Jérémie would later regret. For a long time Jérémie would kill for Vahit's cause, with his only understanding of it being what Vahit told him, that elves were a race of evil creatures that needed to be eradicated. He was so good at killing for Vahit that he was promoted as an elite and made one of his top assassins. But Jérémie felt empty, and had suspicions that something was wrong, and when he finally learn the truth, he felt disgusted with himself and rebelled. Jérémie was the first rebellious shade Vahit ever had a problem with, as once Jérémie escaped the SHadow realm, he became impossible to track, frustrating Vahit immensely. Jérémie would later join the Goddess Knights which would be an bigger slap to the face for Vahit. -- Jérémie and Vahit are sworn enemies. Jérémie considers Vahit to be a vile, evil individual who needs to be stopped at all costs. In fact he has spent most of his life since rebelling dedicated to trying to just that as a means to own up for ever working with him. Vahit on the other hand considers Jérémie to be a traitor to his own kind and ungrateful for the power he has been given. More over, Vahit is frustrated as his inability to do anything about is, for as much as he wishes to punish him, finding him is a whole other problem. Jacob Aumerle Jérémie knew that Jacob existed but he had lost contact with the Aumerle family decades ago, so they never formally met until Selene's mother was suddenly married into the family, in which she invited him her first time there for moral support. Originally feigning as her boyfriend, Jacob was quick to notice Jérémie's striking resemblance to a portrait of him hanging in the main hall. At that point Jérémie came clean about his true identity. It took a while for Jacob to process but eventually he understood with the limited information he was given about the whole undeath situation. Originally they didn't get along well, and was unsure how to feel about him being gay, but it was Jérémie's eventual acceptance of his sexuality that gave Jacob the confidence to come out to his father. -- Jérémie and Jacob have very similar posh and eccentric personalities, but where they clash is the severe generational gap between them. Jacob the social media obsessed teen, and Jérémie the century old, prudish demon still stuck in his ways. The two of them but heads a lot, but deep down, Jérémie appreciates having family again after so long. Category:Tab Articles